


Of Two Minds

by Jessilyn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Light Angst, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn/pseuds/Jessilyn
Summary: The time is at hand to return to the Source, but Lailathwen, the Warrior of Light, is nowhere to be found. As he searches for her, Alphinaud overhears musings, the kind she's not inclined to speak to anyone about, save herself...
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Of Two Minds

Alphinaud sighed heavily, two flights of stairs from the top of the watchtower. It well past the bell for the Scions to reconvene for the journey back to the Source, and Lailathwen was missing. He needn’t know her whereabouts at all times, but she could have perhaps picked a better opportunity for a stroll. He’d already checked her room in the Pendants, and her other usual haunts. The raised deck near the Rookery, a spot she had taken to for brooding, was the final likely place he could think to look. Pausing as he cleared another flight of steps, he gazed upwards, spying a familiar pair of boots dangling from the upper level. She was here after all. 

While not inclined to eavesdrop under most circumstances, his ears perked as he heard the voice of a stranger from above, pausing his ascent. 

“We don’t have to go back, you know. We could stay, and they’d never be able to bother us. Assume a new identity, and break free from our shackles.” 

Alphinaud’s brow furrowed as he listened to the stranger’s words. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, without their bravest and boldest champion — he could scarcely contemplate how they would manage. Who would dare try to tempt her away from him?

“You know I couldn’t do that. I need to deliver them home.”

He felt a pit materialize in his stomach. He had hoped for an impassioned rebuke, an ardent defense of the Scions and their mission, rather than a worryingly lukewarm statement of obligation. He nervously bit his lip, a growing part of him fearing if she really would go and abandon them. Would she, could she abscond with this mysterious stranger? Had he not earned her undying loyalty through their shared travails? _She’s undoubtedly earned mine_ , he thought with a furrowed brow. 

“This isn’t about them. It’s about you, about *us*. This last journey took nearly enough to kill you. It’s not too late to break free.”

Alphinaud watched with bated breath as a second set of boots appeared, midnight black with gold, as the stranger took their seat next to her. He could not deny the slaying of the Lightwardens had asked much and more of his friend. Only by the grace of forces he did not fully comprehend had they prevailed. Had he been asking too much of her? If so, she could hardly be faulted for wanting to be unyoked. Even she had her limits, no?

“Limits were made to be broken, don’t you know? Besides, this is why I _can’t_ abandon them. I’m the only one who can do what I must. I won’t forsake them. Not for anything.”

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as she replied, thankful that she was committed to her comrades, to him. He was unsure what he would do if she were to hang up her blade, the Scions left to fight onward without her. How he’d miss the pleasure of her company. 

It was quiet for several minutes, Alphinaud barely daring to breathe, lest he be discovered. The stranger’s words cut through the silence, her confession quiet but striking even so. 

“I will always love you, through the blackest nights or brightest days. I know you know that, but I won’t let it go unsaid. I just want what’s best for us. For you.”

A long pause, until quietly, she responded, “I know. Thank you.”

Alphinaud could wait no longer. It was one thing to hear of weariness and temptations, but a secret lover? Did Luka know of this? He rapidly scaled the last few steps, reaching the upper deck to find...

Just the Warrior of Light sitting on the edge of the platform, looking over the mountains separating the Crystarium from the forests of Lakeland. The stranger had vanished, as if a specter. Without turning, she beckoned him over with a wave. Uncertain, he padded over to sit down next her, sharing the view with her. “I gather it’s time to go home.” Her tone was sure, calm and even. 

He, meanwhile, was anything but, stammering “Ah, y-yes, the others have gathered in the Ocular. I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you were to rest a minute, if you so required. Twelve know we ask much of you, and I know I could not bear for you to leave us...” He trailed off, realizing he’d said quite too much, and she cast him an inquisitive look. Normally, he’d have no issue reading her expression, but now he was decidedly unsure of what she was thinking. “I mean, I just thought I heard you earlier, talking with someone I thought...” Even as he spoke, he chided himself internally. _Yes, please announce you were eavesdropping on her_ . His thoughts were only disrupted by her reaching around and pulling him close, a half-hug as she wistfully took in the scenery. 

“I don’t know what you heard, but you shouldn’t worry, regardless. I was just... talking to myself. I’m not going anywhere, not for the world.”

He looked up at her, his cheeks reddening softly as he gazed into her eyes, gentle yet firm. He only barely caught the flash of orange and black out of the corner of his eye as she stowed something in an inside pocket of her coat. He was foolish to have his trust in her shaken by mere words, of questionable existence. Mayhap he’d imagined the whole discussion. He felt eyes drift shut as he rested his head on her shoulder. She had ever been his rock to rely upon, and he knew that would not change, not in a thousand lifetimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh thanks for reading!!! I'm still learning, but feedback is always appreciated! The idea's been rolling around my head since doin the DRK quests and the way those quests interrogate what the WoL thinks n stuff is really good! so uh yeah! "Luka" is her now husband, btw, Luka Leblanc (https://lavenderleblanc.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
